


maybe we're stars

by Adamarks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown, M/M, Poetry, Sun/Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: a poem from simon's perspective about the sun/moon dynamic
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	maybe we're stars

You once said 

That I was the sun 

And you were the moon

You said to me

“I was crashing into you”

If that is the case

Then why is it

Everyday when I open my eyes

They’re inexplicably drawn to you 

Why is it then 

That everytime I look into your eyes

I feel like I’m going to be

Swallowed up by you 

And yet 

Maybe neither of us 

Is the moon 

Or the sun 

Maybe we are two stars 

That found each other 

Against all odds 

Maybe we’ve never been 

Pulling the other 

Into the fire 

Maybe this whole time 

We’ve just been

Dancing through the flames 

Darling, maybe we’re not crashing 

Maybe we’re dancing, twirling

Pulling, pushing

Maybe we pull

Others in from the night 

With our coupled light 

I couldn’t say, though

For I’ve been staring at your face

Since our dance began 

My darling my dearest my love my life 

I’ll dance with you until 

You grow weary of my light 

Or, fate allowing,

Until we both explode 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this hurt me physically to write. check me out on tumblr the username is the same


End file.
